A Nurse and a Model Behind a Big Blue Door
by Deangerous
Summary: Sorta sequel thing to 'A Centurion And A Kissogram In A Big Blue Box' Though there isn't much of a plot . Mostly shamelessly fluffy romantic one shots. Now with more marital bliss and less teen angst!...Or marital angst. We'll see.
1. Show

**AN: Hey, I'm back with the writing of things related to Doctor Who. This is a sorta sequel to 'A Centurion And A Kissogram In A Big Blue Box" in that it may reference it. It's also a follow up to 'Asylum of The Daleks', so if you haven't seen it you may not want to read this yet. **

**Disclaimer: Shocking, I don't own Doctor Who. Please, someone gasp in shock. **

* * *

**Show**

They were lying in their big bed, cuddled up closer than they had been in months. Rory was running a finger through her hair contently and she was idly counting the little nicks and bruises the pair had acquired from their latest adventure with the Doctor. It was a strange ritual she'd picked up in their time on the TARDIS, and now seemed as good a time as any to resurrect it. She was vaguely aware that she hadn't been this happy in a while.

"So, Dalek's hidden inside people... That's horrifying" Rory said in his usual awkwardly deadpan manner.

"Yeah, the list of things I can't be terrified of is slowly shrinking" Amy replied, grinning. "Cracks in the wall, statues, people..."

"I'm OK, I was afraid of people anyway" Rory replied. She giggled, and they slipped back in to silence.

"I mean, anyone could be one. It's like Invasion Of The Bodysnatchers all over again" Rory said. Amy couldn't help herself, she kissed him passionately on the lips before nestling back in to his shoulder. "Not that I'm complaining but..."

"I've missed you" she replied. "Even before you went I was already pushing you away... I missed your nerdiness and your weird little scar thingy and the passionate se-"

"I think we both missed that" Rory cut across her, grinning.

"You know I love you right?" she asked, out of the blue.

"No, I never guessed" he replied, deadpan. She smacked him lightly on the chest and he laughed.

"Seriously. I do. I might not be the most emotive-"

"No, you're positively demure" he said.

"Your clothes are still in suitcases you realise?" she said, though both grinned.

"Shutting up"

"Anyway, you know what I mean. I don't always show the people I love that I... you know..." Amy trailed off, leaving Rory to fill in the gap.

"Like spinach?" he questioned innocently.

"No. Love them" she said, glaring. "You're really piling on the wise cracks aren't you Mr Pond?"

"I'm in a good mood, other than the nearly dying thing" he said.

"And the nearly getting divorced thing" she added.

"Luckily I didn't file the papers" he said.

"I wonder what happened to them..." Amy mused.

"Well, we were kidnapped by genocidal aliens whose concept of beauty is hate. Probably filled under 'What the hell?' in the Dalek library" Rory said.

"Between Alice in Wonderland and Troilus and Cressida" Amy added. They were both drifting off now, to tired and content not to. Though both tried to keep the conversation going, wanting to savour the thing they had so nearly lost.

"I love you" she said, her eyes drifting closed. As they did though, she felt Rory's fingers probing her forehead. She woke enough to glare at him. He replied with a grin.

"Just checking" he said. She glared.

"You are skating on very thin ice right now Mr Pond" she said, fighting a smile.

"Well, now I know for sure" he replied, withdrawing his hand.

"There is no ice left. You are skating on water" she said, continuing to glare.

"Well, I suppose that makes me bigger than Jesus" he said, now too tired to grin. She was fast joining him.

"I love you"

"Love you too"

* * *

**...Review please? And if you want my thoughts on Asylum, you can check out my blog linked in my profile. because shameless self promotion rules, right? **


	2. Queen

**AN: Sorry this wasn't up yesterday, I was at a Travel lodge, where it turns out they don't have free wifi. this was written yesterday however, so yay :D**

* * *

**Queen**

Amy and Rory were in that terrible limbo between awake and asleep, in which one doesn't feel that it's quite late enough to justify going to bed, but late enough that one is very ready go to bed. Amy was laid across the settee, her bare feet rested in Rory's lap, and her eyes, glazed and unfocused, pointed at the TV. Rory had a laptop resting on his arm of the settee, reading one of his fathers emails. He was currently staying a few days in New York, before heading out to some country in South America that Rory had read the name of four times and hadn't yet absorbed.

"Do you want to go to bed yet?" Rory finally said into the comfortable silence. There was a few moments in which Amy let out a soft set of groans before replying.

"No, we're young. We should be out at a club, drinking. Do you remember drinking?" Amy said, jerkily refocusing her vision on Rory.

"Not really. Isn't that how it's supposed to be?" Rory said lazily. Her rubbed one of her feet with his hand and smiled at her. "I don't think we're young any more Amy. Look at us, it's ten o'clock and we're already out of it"

"We were like this in our teens" Amy replied in a voice that would have been argumentative if it weren't so sleepy.

"But usually because of various illicit substances we would partake in with Mels" Rory said, smiling fondly.

"We were a bad example for our daughter" Amy pouted.

"We? She corrupted us" Rory said, continuing to smile fondly.

"Time travel makes my brain hurt" Amy said, rubbing her head with her hand.

"Right now I think basic maths would make your brain hurt Amy" Rory said, moving his hand to the bottom of her foot and palming it.

"That's what I have you for" she replied. "Basic maths and thinky things"

"And because you love me?" he suggested.

"That as well, sure" Amy jokingly replied. When Rory's fingers began to tickle at the bottom of her foot however, she quickly relented. "I'm sorry, I love you, I love you!" she cried through the giggles.

"That's what I thought" Rory replied, halting his tickling. She glared at him.

"I'm going to get you back, you realise?" she shot at him.

"Whatever you say"

"Totally"

"You know, I was talking to Queen Nefeti..." Rory said, looking accusingly at Amy. She quailed slightly at his glare.

"Yes, nice woman, a little forceful, bad taste in men" Amy confirmed, nodding, trying to distract Rory from his inevitable conclusion.

"She said that you said, you were my 'Queen'" Rory said, trying to hide the teasing grin that threatened to overtake his face.

"Wife, I said wife" Amy exclaimed defensively. They were now both very much awake, though Amy still had her feet rested in Rory's lap. "...And she probably misheard. Or the TARDIS mistranslated. Or she was... lying?"

"Amy, the fact that you have three alibis says quite a lot about your guilty conscious" Rory said, affecting a lecturing voice. She poked him in the cheek with her toe, mock glaring, having caught on to the joke.

"All right, I _may _have said it. It was the heat of the moment..." Amy said, but Rory cut her off.

"You are" he said simply, kissing her toe lightly. He slowly moved up her foot and on to her ankle. From there he traced up her calf.

"Well, then you're definitely my Knight. Whom I'm having some sort of sordid affair with. It's all very-" she was cut off by a gasp as her Rory reached her thigh. He turned to face up with her with a grin.

"I think we're a little past the roleplay Amy" he said with a small nod, before continuing to move up her thigh.

* * *

**Review please? **


	3. Home

**Home**

The TARDIS corridors echoed her footsteps back to her quietly. She was beating a well remembered path through its twisting and confusing maze like interior to a small, cosy room. The room that had used to be her and Rory's. They had slept in that bed together every night for several months. Eaten in the nearby kitchen and thoroughly de-innocented the shower in the en suite. Memory was a funny thing, as now she hardly remembered any specifics, just one glowing, happy memory when this place was home.

Now though, the TARDIS corridors felt less homely and more like a friends house, that you visited often enough to know the layout but not often enough to go in to the fridge without asking. And as she reached the door to one of the many guest bedrooms, she realised she didn't even feel comfortable going in. It wasn't her and Rory's bedroom any more. It was just a room in the TARDIS. As her hand rested on the door handle, she struggled with herself to open it. It didn't feel right to intrude, even though it was the place she'd once called home.

When she thought of home now, she thought of their house. She thought of her job, and she thought of going to the shops. She didn't think of adventure and craziness and The Doctor. She thought of real life.

Huh.

When had that happened? When had the norm stopped being the Doctor and started being... normal?

Their jaunts with the Doctor now were more like holidays than life now. And she found that oddly comforting. Maybe she was growing up. Finally.

Now _that _was a scary thought.

"I thought you were going to the toilet" came a familiar voice from next to her. She turned slowly to see Rory, arms folded, leaning against the wall.

"I am. I'm going to the one in the bedroom" she said, her voice taking its distinctly defensive tone. Rory smiled at her.

"It's OK to miss it, you know" he said, stepping next to her. She turned to look at him.

"Do you?" she asked. He shock his head, and she spoke again "Neither do I. That's what I was thinking. Sometimes, when we were younger, I felt a little homesick for the TARDIS when we were home. But now I think of home as... well home"

"And this is more a holiday?" Rory asked, sounding a little confused and very cute. She grinned at him.

"Yeah. It's... scary" said Amy, sounding so... small. She quickly backtracked. "Great holidays, amazingly fun, madcap, holidays. Better than that week in Cornwall..."

"That man in the caravan next to us who didn't wear trousers next week" Rory reminisced fondly. Amy mimed throwing up next to him.

"And that couple in the other caravan that wouldn't stop having sex" Amy continued for him. He laughed.

"We would have been that couple if it weren't for the man in his pants" Rory reminded her, causing her to snort from laughter.

"True. We were rather frisky in our youth" Amy said.

"You're implying both that we're old and not still frisky" Rory joked. As he felt Amy's hand slide down his back, he smiled. "And we both know that isn't true"

"One last use of that bed Mr Pond. Sound good?" Amy asked, lowering her voice sultrily.

"Very much so" he replied, and they rushed in to the bedroom.

The Doctor walked away from his position spying- NEAR, just near and hidden from, the Pond's. It was what he wanted. To wean them off of him.

But that didn't stop him feeling a lot less excited than usual at the prospect of... well, anything.


	4. Calm

**Calm**

On a rooftop, somewhere in London, January 30th 1969, four intrepid young adventurers stood, leaning on a railing and waiting. Behind them stood a large blue police box. If it had been on the ground instead of a building, it actually wouldn't have looked out of place. But being as it resided where it did, it still stood out to anyone not tricked by its perception filter.

"I'm cold" Amy said, hugging herself in a small attempt to keep warm. When that failed, she grabbed Rory's arm and dragged it across her shoulder. He squeezed her, and she couldn't help but grin, even after all this time.

"I did tell you Pond, short skirts may have come in to style but they aren't the best attire for a rooftop" the Doctor said, leaning forward to look past River, who was smiling at the interaction.

"So Doctor, you're telling us that after all these years of time travel you've never come to see this?" Rory asked, peering at the roof that was soon to become legendary.

"Never. Well, once, actually. There I am now" he said, pointing at another rooftop, where an ageing man wearing a jumper marked with question marks and leaning on an umbrella stood next to a leather clad young woman resting her arm in a baseball bat. The others turned to stare. "Don't look, that could end _very _badly"

"How badly?" Amy asked, taking a quick glance.

"Well, last time I became Merlin..."

The four turned back to watch the rooftop across from them again.

"So, River, how have you been?" Amy asked quietly. Their relationship had never quite been the same after Demon's Run, but Amy found it to actually be better. They'd drawn closer, with River popping in for visits. She'd found that Rory and River were rather close anyway, surprisingly enough.

"I've been staying out of trouble mummy" she said with a wink.

"Please stop calling me that, you're making me feel old and... matriarchal" Amy replied, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"And seeing as you're older than her..." Rory added awkwardly.

"And I thought regular families were messed up. Try adding time travel" Amy quipped.

"I think we've done OK. Our little girl's married a nice if... odd man, she'd got a good job when she isn't in... prison... And we..." Rory stammered, before focusing for a moment. "Well, maybe a little messed up" Amy giggled at the end.

"Well, how fun is normal really?" the Doctor blustered, causing three raised eyebrows to be turned in his direction.

"Very" River began.

"Very" Amy added.

"Fun" Rory finished.

The Doctor stared at the three for a moment, before pointing to an eyebrow each in turn.

"I can see the family resemblance" he remarked casually before checking his watch. "Only a moment or two now"

"Can you believe we're seeing the Beatles performing?" Amy asked Rory. Rory looked at her for a second before deadpanning in response.

"Yes"

"Well, what I mean is, I never expected this before... Well, you know, this" she said, before waving an arm at the TARDIS, River and the Doctor.

"I get you" Rory said, kissing the side of her head fondly.

"So, where are we heading after this then?" River asked.

"There's an after?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Well, those two are off home to do normal, homely stuff, and you are back to Stormcage, don't think I've forgotten" the Doctor said.

"Oh you are no fun. Just a quick jaunt to Babylon. Please?" River asked, tugging his arm lightly.

"We've spoiled her" Rory said to Amy. Amy grinned, before replying jokingly.

"Yes, and look what we've done" Amy said. "Our little angel has become such a brat"

River turned to the pair with a small glare.

"You two are so embarrassing" she said with a slight, mock whine.

"We're your parents dear, its our jobs" Rory said. Amy nodded in solidarity.

"Shhh, there they are" the Doctor said, pointing at the rooftop across from them. Four men exited the doorway, carrying instruments and followed by cameramen.

Amy smiled as the group quietened, ready for the Beatles to begin playing. As she waited though, she felt an odd sense of foreboding, twisting in her stomach.

The unmistakable sense of calm before a storm.


	5. The End

**AN: I know this one didn't run nearly as long as ACAAKIABBB, but this felt... right. Also, I know I was posting the day after the episode before, but as you may have noticed, this one's a little longer, and took a little more heart. I'd planned to post it yesterday, but I didn't quite finish in time. **

**Two little things: Ace was dropped off by the Doctor some time in the forties in my canon because... I can. Maybe one day I'll write her story. **

**Two: This chapter takes a little inspiration from fics 'They Say' and 'Invisible Road' by Lyricwritesprose on A Teaspoon And An Open Mind. Should you read them? Yes. Yes you should.  
**

* * *

**The End**

The field that would someday be a cemetery had been to depressing a place to stay for long. Rory had quickly left, eventually settling on sitting by a roadside, waiting. He didn't know what he was waiting for, but it had always seemed to work in the past. He was in the past, of course. He had no idea when, exactly. But he didn't have much of an idea of anything right then (Whenever then was). He'd seen his own gravestone and sealed his own fate.

So he was stuck. Here, until he died.

Alone.

Well... that was a fun thought.

A horse trudged slowly down the road towards him. It was a dirt road, so that didn't present much hope that he'd been teleported in to the future by some beautiful random happenstance. The horse stopped in front of him, and its rider, a bearded man in his fifties, eyed him up.

"Hi" Rory said after a moment, waving at him uncertainly.

"Hello" said the old man in a gravely Southern American accent. The man watched him for a short while, and Rory stared back, trying to hold back the sheer amounts of desperation threatening to overrun his brain. After about a minute the man spurred his horse on and they cantered back in the direction they had come in.

Rory sighed as the sun began rising higher in the air. Most days he would be worried about sunburn or some other mundane problem. But seeing as there were slightly bigger ones at the current time he just pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and pressed his face into his knees to avoid the suns glare.

He waited like that for a while, mulling over plans in his head. First he would have too find out what time he was in and acquire time-appropriate clothes somehow. More than that, he'd have to find a way to become a citizen of the USA in whatever time period he was in.

"Four years" came a female voice from above him. He hadn't noticed any footsteps, but he had kind of drifted away from the real world on his own private tide of worry. "I know it doesn't quite match up to two thousand, but I figured we'd probably stopped counting by this point" said Amelia Pond, good natured snark tinging her voice.

Rory looked up, for a moment too scared to actually believe that she was here. Had the Angel taken her as well? Had the Doctor brought her here.

"What? How?" Rory spluttered as she grinned at him. He could see from her foot digging into the dirt with its repeated shifts side to side she was holding in a huge amount of excitement. And if what she had said was true and she'd been there for four years, then it was understandable.

"I touched the Angel. Like I could go without you for more than ten minutes" she said.

Rory stood shakily. After a few hours of pure despair, this new feeling, of pure elation, was a welcome replacement.

"This is the point where we snog in the shrubbery, by the way" Amy said with a good natured wink. "I'll explain everything later but right now the detached snark isn't easy and I'm _really _happy to see you"

"You aren't going to ruin my homework again are you?" Rory asked, with the air of someone making an inside joke, purely to make sure the person they're talking too will still get it. She smiled, eyes filled with mirth and replied by simply stepping forward, pressing her lips to his.

"It's kind of my job"

* * *

"1959?" Rory asked again, taking a large gulp of the drink Amy had placed in his hand, as preparation for telling him when they were. She nodded, and he closed his eyes, blocking Amy's humble abode from his vision. "And you've been here for four years?" he asked after a moment of silence, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly.

"Yes" Amy said, squeezing his non-drink-holding hand tightly. He grimaced at her as she smiled comfortingly back at him, all her usual flare gone, replaced by a quiet, brave face.

"And the Doctor?" Rory asked, not expecting much of a response.

"River explained in a letter... Even if the Doctor could come back here, it's fixed that he'll never see us again. He read it. 'Amelia's Last Farewell'. It's the last chapter of the book..." Amy said, getting up from her armchair, squeezing past the small coffee table, climbing over the settee he was sitting on and searching through the bookcase behind him. She did this with the air of someone who did it every day.

"This place is kind of small" Rory noted. Amy grunted, still peering at the bookshelf.

"Yeah, it's hard finding work near here and this was kind of the only place going" she said absently. "I _know _I left it around here"

"Why did you stay?" Rory asked, trying hard not to watch her backside as she bent further and further over to look for the book. She stood and turned triumphantly, before registering what he'd said and glaring at him.

"So I'd be near the graveyard. Dick" she said, flopping over the back of the settee to settle next to him, holding the book. "It's just a manuscript" she said, motioning to the book, "I still need to do the afterword. But, seeing as it doesn't get published for forty odd years, I think I have time"

They sat in an odd silence for a moment, a silence of expectation, before Amy spoke quietly.

"I missed you" she said.

Rory didn't reply, just rubbed her knee comfortingly.

* * *

Amy stirred, finding the confines of her quilt too hot. For a moment she was ready to blame Rory and his own bodily heat messing up her delicate balance, but she then realised that Rory wasn't in the bed with her. She sat up, shifting the red sheets aside, forgetting her nudity. For a moment she was confused, but then she heard a shuffling outside the bedroom door. Rory entered a second later, equally naked and holding a letter in one hand, scratching the back of his head with the other.

"Look what came in the post" Rory said, holding up the envelope. It was TARDIS blue, the same one they'd received more then ten years ago, summoning them to America. It was addressed to 'Rory Williams', but the Williams had been crossed out and replaced with 'Pond'. "I.D, passport, dual citizenship apparently -wondered how they managed to swing that- drivers license, the works. I am officially a British citizen living the U.S"

"Yeah, same thing happened to me the day after I got here" Amy said blearily. "Now can you come back to bed please? I'm too hot"

"I had noticed" Rory said, eyeing her up and down, causing her to stifle a laugh before glaring at him.

"Bed. Now." she grunted, laying her head back down.

"How will me getting in bed make you cooler?" Rory asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, still peering through the envelope.

"You've been wandering around my flat naked, you're telling me you aren't a little chilly?" she asked, not bothering to look at him.

"Not really" he said glibly. "Hey, look" he said, pulling a note from the envelope and grinning. "'Love you Daddy, xxxx'. That's sweet of her"

"Could have been the Doctor trying to remind you he's your son in law" Amy snarked at him, causing him to frown, before shoving the envelope and note onto the bedside table and climbing back in to bed with her.

"You're right" he said after a moment of snuggling. "It's _boiling _in here"

* * *

They stood in front of a rundown looking office building, with a beaten sign hanging above the door, 'A Charitable Earth'. Amy gripped his hand tightly, smiling at him with that familiar 'Danger=fun' smile. Not that this was dangerous just... scary.

"So, you work here?" Rory asked, looking at the boarded up windows disdainfully.

"Yeah. I help distribute a newsletter to various extraterrestrials living in the area. There are a lot of them, all over the world, but especially here" Amy said, squeezing his hand. "Of course, that isn't what we advertise, and we do work on humanitarian efforts as well"

"Sounds like a lot of work" Rory said, looking at her admiringly. There had been a time when Amy had been drifting through jobs, through life. Until she'd started writing, travel journalism for the paper. It wasn't just something she enjoyed doing in here spare time. It was something she loved, He could see it in her eyes when she sat behind her laptop (Typewriter now, he realised).

"Yeah, it doesn't pay much but there's a stipend, for people like us" she said, hanging her head shyly. "You know, the ones left behind"

"He didn't leave us behind" Rory said, now taking his turn to rub her hand comfortingly. When she looked up and in to his eyes, he could tell she believed him.

"I know. Apparently he put the money in himself. There aren't really any yet, but in a few years... Well, he's picked up a lot of us from the next... well, I don't know how long. But most of us, companions of his, that is, well, we want to help the aliens on Earth, want to stay in touch with the galaxy. It's hard not too, having seen that much beauty. So, we volunteer for A Charitable Earth and we can dip in. I also write the occasional article for local papers. It doesn't pay much, even if you volunteered as well, but" she sighed and hung her head again "Its not like we were planning to have kids"

"No" Rory said, without hesitation, and with strength in his voice. "Just us and our love nest"

"If by 'love nest' you mean sexy nest of sex I'm all for it" Amy said, any insecurity in her voice lost in laughter.

"It has another meaning?" Rory replied.

* * *

They both worked, a lot. And hard as well. They both worked to protect the countless alien refugees that came to hide on Earth from all manner of threats. The Dalek's, the Cybermen, the Sontarans. Rory worked as a doctor, treating all sorts of alien wounds, and Amy worked to funnel information, along with occasionally (As in every few days) dipping in to danger.

They'd finally struck a balance between Doctor life and real life. Even if the Doctor was gone from their lives.

They never wavered and never faulted, in their love for each other or their dedication to A Charitable Earth. In later years they would become friendly with many of the Doctor's former companions who passed in to and out of A Charitable Earth, including it's founder. Amy worked with a woman called Sarah Jane for a while, doing corporate espionage on those suspected of doing wrong to aliens. Rory struck up a friendship with an ex UNIT scientist named Liz Shaw.

Amy somehow suppressed her jealousy.

And together they lived a long happy life. Happier than any life they could have lead untouched by the Doctor would have been. In later years both would agree, most of the pain and heartbreak had been worth it.

Most.

In 2009, Rory passed. They'd long since given up on A Charitable Earth, instead enjoying a quiet retirement, living on the money they'd accumulated protecting those who needed protecting. Rory had left with a quiet dignity, not letting his wives hand go until he'd long left his body.

Amy finally wrote the afterword to their lives, and had the book that would one day seal their fates published, knowing that the heartbreak then would be worth it.

Soon after she passed, living just long enough to hit her 87th birthday.

And just long enough to the mark the day she had first run off with the Doctor off on her calendar.

**The End**

* * *

**So, once again the end comes. I know it was a little cheesy, but the idea of the Doctor's companions interacting after he's been left behind? I love it. **

**So, one day I may come back to Doctor Who fanfic again and write the tale of Amy and Rory's time at A Charitable Earth. **

**Ummm, and once more for old times sake, review mayhaps? **


End file.
